Yugi Naka's crazy idea
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sonic team meets Ed Edd n Eddy. But trouble goes threw the culdesac. Will they treat the Sonic team differently? Some couples like AmyXSonic. EddyXAmy. CreamXJimmy. And some AmyXKnuckles scenes later on. Me no likey flames. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Mr, Yugi Naka. Is the Sonic X episode finnished yet?" The man asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something different." He said.

"Like?" The man asked.

"A cross over with something else." Yugi Naka said.

"LIKE?" He asked impatient.

"like...I dunno, An Ed, Edd n Edy crossover with Sonic? What do you think?" Yugi asked.

The man fell to the floor laughing gasping for air.

"Just you wait man!" Yugi shouted.

The man walked out of the room.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sonic said.

"First ill draw Sonic walking around the cul-de-sac, With Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Amy.Rouge,Cream, and the chaotix." Yugi said.

He drew them walking around.

**In the story.**

"Hey! How did we get here?" Sonic yelled.

"I thought we were in Station Square for a burger..." Knuckles complained.

"Who the heck are you guys? What are you?" Eddy asked.

"Um, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, This is Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Rouge,Shadow,And the team chaotix, Vecter,Espio,Charmy. And this is Cream." Sonic said.

"Woah! You guys are all...animals?" Ed asked.

"Yup! And proud of it." Cream said smiling.

"I'm Eddy., this is doubleD and Ed." Eddy said.

"Double D?" Rouge asked.

"Err...Really Edward." DoubleD said blushing.

"So its only you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Nah there are a bunch of other kids. Like Kevin,Sarah,Jimmy,The kanker sisters. Nazz..(Stay away) Rolf." Eddy said.

"How did you guys get here?" Edd asked.

"We dunno. I think our creator Yugi Naka has plans..." Sonic said scratching his head.

"How can you guys talk? Your all animals." Edd said confused.

"We dunno. We just can." Knuckles said feeling stupid.

"Well allow me to introduce you, to the cul-de-sac!" Eddy said running around.

"Why not...Yugi Naka must have something planned.." Tails mumbled.

**Chapter 1 finnished!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edd knocked on Nazz's door.

"Hey Eddy. Who are your new friends?" Nazz asked.

"Um, this is Sonic,Knuckles,Tails,Amy,Cream,Shadow,Rouge,Vecter,Espio,and Charmy." Eddy introduced.

Nazz slammed the door shut.

"What's with her?" Eddy wondered.

"Maybe she's allergic to hedgehog,echidnas,bats,crocs,chamelions,bees,and rabbits." Edd said.

Cream had a down look.

"Um, Cream you should meet the twerps." Eddy suggested.

Cream looked around.

"What's a twerp?" Cream asked.

Eddy sighed.

"A couple of kids who look like you. Now go find em. One has a big mouth, one of them has a fluffy head you can't miss them." Eddy said.

Cream nodded and ran off into the cul-de-sac.

"What now Eddy?" Sonic asked.

**Out of story.**

"I need to use the restroom." Yugi Naka said putting his pencil down.

He ran to the bathroom.

"Ahh..glad I got that out of my system.." Yugi Naka sighed. He walked to the table he was writing on.

"Ok back to the episode."

**Cul-de-sac**

Cream walked up to the two kids playing with dolls.

"Um, hello.." Cream said shyly.

Kimmy and Sarah looked up at her.

"Woah, what are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm-I'm a rabbit. My name is Cream. Please don't hurt me." Cream said with some tears.

Sarah looked at Jimmy.

"Sure bunny. You can play with us." Jimmy said smiling.

Cream blushed and went to their level.

"I've never seen someone like your before Cream. Are there anymore of you?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yes, Sonic,Knuckles,Tails,Amy,Shadow,Rouge,Vecter,Espio,Charmy. Alot of them." Cream said.

Jimmy started to smile.

"There all rabbits?" Jimmy asked in a hopeful voice.

Cream shook her head.

"Naw there all hedgehogs,echidnas. And other animals." Cream said.

"Aw how cute! Let us go meet them!" Jimmy said happily.

He grabbed Cream's hand and ran over to the other side of the culsesac.

Sarah sat there confused.

_few seconds ago we were playing dolls..and now..seeing animals?_

Sarah got up and ran after Jimmy and Cream.

"Eddy! What happened to your face?" Edd cried.

"Kevin punched my face in.." Eddy mumbled.

Amy walked over to him.

"I'll take care of it. You guys continue." Amy said.

They all shrugged and continued the tore of the culdesac.

"Amy go catch up with the others. I'm ok." Eddy said rubbing his forhead.

Amy grabbed a band from her pocket and rapped it around his head.

"You'l be ok now Eddy." Amy said smiling.

Eddy blushed looking up at her.

"Your welcome to!" Amy said in her go cheer voice.

"Th-thankyou." Eddy stammered.

"Sure Eddy. Let's go catch up with the group." Amy said.

She walked off.

Eddy noticed once he turned around her dress would flip up.

"Woah.."

**Chapta done!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddy! You got a bacon strip on your forhead!" Ed said stupidly.

Eddy rubbed his forhead.

"Eddy what happened?" Edd asked.

"Well remember when Kevin punched me..? Well, Amy treated me." Eddy said blushing.

"Eddy and Amy singing in a tree! In a tree! in a tree! in a tree! in a tr-"

Double D covered Ed's mouth.

"We get it Ed.." Double D mumbled.

"I am not in love with a hedgehog!" She's well...a hedgehog!" Eddy yelled.

"So what. Your friends with Ed and hes...well. Um,"

"A clown!" Ed said happily.

"Very well...A clown." Edd said annoyed.

"Look, this is different." Eddy said.

"Aha! So you do love Amy!" Edd yelled excited.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Ahahahhahahahahaha! Eddy likes a hedgehog!" Ed laughed.

"Even I have to say Eddy...You? And a hedgehog?" Double D asked.

"ok! Just a few minutes ago you said it was a cute idea!" Eddy yelled in Edd's face.

Double D backed away.

"Hey you guys! Don't you guys go to school?" Amy asked.

Eddy nodded.

"Well show you the school if you want." Double D said.

"Sure ok." Amy answered.

"Sonic! Let's go!" Amy yelled.

"Sonic..? He's coming?" Eddy asked.

"Well ofcourse. He's my boyfriend after all." Amy said.

Eddy started to feel his heart sink. Everything was turning black to him. He had some tears in his eyes.

"Um, you ok Eddy?" Amy asked.

Eddy took a big gulp.

"Yeah im great...actually." Eddy answered.

"Great, Ok lets go," Amy said smiling. She held Sonic's arm and walked to the direction to the school.

"I'm sorry Eddy.." Double D said placing his arm on his shoulder.

Grrr!" Eddy growled. He smacked Edd's arm and walked to the school.

Double D had a strange look.

"Come on Ed." Edd said lowering his shoulders.

"Eddy and Amy singing in a tree.." Ed sang all the way there.

**Peach Creek Jr,High**

"And this is the hallway." Edd said.

Amy and Sonic looked around.

"I can just imagine me walking down this hallway with my short black skirt." Amy said blushing.

"So can I.." Eddy said practically drooling.

Edd grabbed a hanky.

"So do you want to see the cafateria?" Edd asked.

"Ofcourse. I want to see everything in a school." Amy said smiling.

"Besides, there might be some sandwichs in there!" Sonic said drooling.

Eddy made an angry look.

"Don't worry Eddy. Amy wi-"

Eddy smacked Edd's face silly.

"Ow.." Double D moaned.

**Chapta done**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhhahhahaaaahhh!" Amy cried.

Sonic rushed back from the art room.

"Amy whats wrong?" Sonic yelled.

"Who are these girls?" Amy asked pointing to the Kankers.

Eddy rushed in.

"Those are the...KANKERS! Everybody run! Save yourself!" Eddy shouted. The school evacuated.

"There's my little Eddy." Lee said blushing. She ran over and kissed him all over.

"Aw how cute, Eddy I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Amy said smiling.

"I don't!" He yelled.

Sonic walked over to Eddy.

"I feel you..." Was all he said. And he walked back to Amy.

Eddy couldn't get away from Lee. Soon all the Kankers attacked Eddy with a-

"Uh oh, Lunch break." Yugi said hearing his stomach growl.

He put down his penecil and ran to get his lunch box.

Few hours later...

"Glad thats done. Let's get back to work now." Yugi said in confidince.

He grabbed his pencil and continued drawing.

Back in school.

"Eddy what happened to you?" Amy asked in fear.

"It's the Kankers..I'm kissafied." Eddy mumbled.

"Kankers?" Amy asked.

"Those three girls are inlove with Ed and Double D. One of them is inlove with me.." Eddy mumbled.

"Oh Eddy I'm so...HAPPY FOR YOU!" Amy yelled in exsitment. She hugged Eddy tight.

"It's not good!" Eddy yelled.

"Why not? Someone loves you! Isn't that sweet?" Amy yelled.

"Go back to your normal self Amy..Your starting to sound like Double D..." Eddy mumbled.

Amy made a sad face.

"Well now we both have someone special." Amy said.

"Yeah.why can't it be Sonic and Lee and me and y-"

Eddy didn't finnish.

"Pardon me?" Amy asked feeling confused.

"Oh, nothing. Go find Sonic. Tell him we gotta go." Eddy said rubbing his head.

"Okay." Amy said. She ran over to the otherside of the school.

_Now that Amy knows...What are the chances of her breaking up with Sonic. And going with me..?_

DoubleD ran into the cafeteria.

"Dear Eddy are you alright?" Edd asked in fear.

Eddy turned around to Edd feeling like he was gonna slap him. Edd, just thought he would again but he didn't care. Double D put his arms in front of his face so Eddy wont hurt him.

"mmmhmm..!" Eddy growled.

He walked off out of the school.

"He didn't smack me..?" Double D wondered.

He shrugged and ran after Eddy.

**Outside of the school.**

"Amy is Eddy ok?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah hes fine...Kinda." Amy mumered.

Knuckles looked at her strangely

"Where are the others?" Amy asked.

"They went there different directions and exsplored the culdesac." Knuckles answered.

Amy smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"I think Sonic went to go check up on Cream. Since hes not here...Wanna go walk around for a while?" Knuckles asked.

Amy nodded and walked along side Knuckles.

"Hey wait guys!" Eddy yelled.

He slumbed.

"Great..now the pink ones with the red one.." Eddy mumbled.

**Chapter done**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are you and Rouge doing?" Amy asked.

"Who's Rouge..." Knuckles mumbled.

Amy elbowed Knuckles.

"We're doing fine. No fighting yet.." Knuckles mumbled.

"That's cool." Amy said.

"You and Sonic are getting along alot well in this season. What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"I think Sonic is getting closer into my arms.." Amy whispered. "Don't tell him I said that."

Eddy was sneaking around the bushes watching Knuckles and Amy.

"I dunno why Sonic wont like me the way I like him. I think we're cute together. Don't you think?" Amy asked. She placed her arms around her back.

"Uh oh yeah sure." Knuckles said scratching his head.

Amy made a dry stare.

"And if he didn't treat you right, and if one day he broke up with you. He would be missing out on a great hedgehog." Knuckles said. He practicaly covered his mouth and felt heat threw his face that made him blush.

"Aw..thanks Knucky." Amy said blushing.

Knuckles felt some relief in him. Glad he didn't say anything else. Like "Sorry"

Eddy got closer to him and felt more jumpy.

_What is he doing..._

"Well, If Rouge ever got together with you and broke up with you. She would be missing out on a great echidna." Amy said smiling.

"Aw come on Amy, your just saying that cause I said the same thing to you." Knuckles mumbled crossing his arms.

"No I mean it Knuckles. Your handsom. Your funny. Your strong. And you care about the team." Amy said smiling.

_Atleast I hope.._

Knuckles felt that feeling again on his face that made him blush more.

"Ha, I can see you blush Knucky." Amy teased, She moved around trying to see Knuckles's face.

"I can see you. I can see you." Amy kept saying.

"Shut up Amy.." Knuckles mumbled. He showed her a small smile. Still blushing. But he was tired of hiding it. He wanted her to see.

"You shouldn't hide your face silly." Amy said smiling.

She placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks.

Eddy stepped back into the bushes some more. He knew what was gonna happen next.

He gulped.

And Knuckles knew what was gonna happen as well. But he didn't wait. He felt like he was gonna pop with exsitment,

Amy didn't do anything. She just stayed in that pose with him.

"Your funny." Was all she said. And she skipped down the sidewalk.

Knuckles felt like he couldn't carry his own head..

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

I was SO finally gonna get a kiss from Amy! What could have kept her from doing it?

...Unless she still loves Sonic.

Eddy couldn't watch any longer. He ran to his house and locked the door.

"I thought you would be running back here." Edd said drinking his tea.

Eddy turned around in suprise.

"What are you doing here sock head?" Eddy asked crossing his arms.

"Didn't you hear me Eddy? I said I had a feeling you would be coming." Edd said again.

Eddy shrugged.

"Ok..now get out!' Eddy yelled.

Edd made an anger stare.

"Ok Eddy, when your ready to talk about this just let me know. Unlike yours, my doors always open...Except at 1. When im clearly doing work." Edd said scratching his head. He walked out the door. Eddy slammed it behind him.

"Man this day sucked...eggs.." Eddy mumbled. He dug his head into his pillow.

_Now she has 2 guys chasing after her.._


	6. Chapter 6

"Yugi Naka! You only have 20 minutes left in the episode making." The man reminded him.

Yugi Naka nodded and went back to work.

**CULDESAC**

Eddy walked around the area wondering what Amy is doing.

Sonic and friends were gathered around the area huttling.

Eddy ran over to the scene with Double Dee and Ed fallowing.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked.

"We gotta get going." Sonic said.

"Really? But you just got here." Eddy said.

"Actually...We dunno how well get home. Yugi Naka just brought us here so.."

"Well how about we hang out together for alittle while longer." Double Dee asked.

Sonic looked at Tails.

"We gotta hurry. I need to get back to the plane." Tails said.

Double Dee's face lit up.

"Plane? Air plane?" He asked.

"Yeah an air plane." Tails replied.

"Interesting. I made one of those once." Double Dee said.

"Really? With booster engines?" Tails asked.

"Actually with trash cans and boxes. I did it in school once. Enough to fit atleast 3 people." He said.

"You made a plane. With boxes and Trash cans? That's amazing!" Tails said smiling.

"Would you like some tips?" Double Dee asked.

"Ofcourse plane buddy!" Tails said happily.

They both walked to Double Dee's house.

"Double Dee found someone to go techinallolol." Ed said scratching his head.

"Hey! Where did Rouge and Knuckles go?" Sonic asked.

**Rolf's house**

Knuckles leaned on the wooden fence watching Rolf work.

"Don't you get tired of working all day?" Knuckles asked.

"Indeed, but work good for Rolf. Teaches dicapline." He said hoeing.

Knuckles got sweaty just watching him.

"I got an easier way." Knuckles said raising his fists.

_Few minutes later._

"Thankyou ketchup colored friend!" Rolf said shaking his hand.

"Hey! I am not ketchup colored." Knuckles said disturbed.

The ground was perfectly done thanks to Knuckles's Knuckles.

"I don't suppose you know how to milk a cow faster, no?" Rolf asked.

Knuckles made a tease stare.

**Nazz's**

"Ofcourse I believe in Tans. Mind if I tan with you?" Rouge asked.

"Sure pull up a chair." Nazz said giving her water.

They sat in the sun all afternoon.

"So what's your name?" Rouge asked.

"Nazz. You?" Nazz asked.

"Rouge the bat." She answered.

"A bat? We never had any of those before..especially ones who can talk." Nazz said. "You must be popular.

"If only that were the truth.." Rouge mumbled.

"So what do you think about the Ed's?" Rouge asked.

Nazz took off her glasses,.

"Annoying...But they can be sometimes funny...I always knew Edd was ok, but if only he could say no to Eddy for once.." Nazz said sighing.

Rouge didn't say anything.

"Right...Si what about Kevin?" Rouge asked.

**Candy store**

"Ring around the cerky ring around the clerky!" Sarah sang. She danced around the candy clerk.

"okok! You can have the second jaw breaker free! Just stop the girlish dance!" The clerk panicked.

"I was gonna give one to Jimmy..But she's hanging out with...the rabbit girl.." Sarah said nearly crying.

Sarah put the jaw breaker in her mouth.

The door made a 'ding' noise, a black and red hedgehog walked in with a penny in his pocket.

"One of those jaw breakers man." Shadow said giving him a penny.

"I dunno who you are but a penny wont cover it. It's 25 cents." Clerk said.

Shadow slammed his hands on the desk.

"25 cents...whatever.." Shadow mumbled.

He head out for the door.

"Hey wait hedgehog." Sarah said.

"Here, you can have my exstra jaw breaker." Sarah said putting his hands around it.

Shadow looked up at the red hair little girl.

"Thanks." Shadow replied.

"Sure.. You know I've never seen anyone like you before. Who..or what are you?" Sarah asked.

"Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow answered,

Sarah smiled.

"Cool. My names Sarah." She greeted.

Shadow actually showed a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have an interesting life Shadow." She said.

"Yeah..real something. Look I gotta get back to the others. We're leaving soon." Shadow said.

Sarah nodded.

"Mind if I walk back with you?" Sarah asked. Her eyes glittering.

Shadow stepped back.

"I guess.." He answered.

**Middle of the CULDESAC**

"I wish we could go home now..I'm getting bored.." Amy complained.

Sonic patted her back.

"Guys! Shouldn't you be leaving?" Double Dee asked.

"Should..Only we dunno how.." Sonic said confused.

**Yugi Naka's room.**

"Rap it up Yugi." Takie demanded.

He walked out of the room ready for the screen.

Yugi Naka got his 'magic' pencil.

"Alright..now fir the ending."

BACK TO THE CULDESAC

"Hey look! We can chaos control home!' Rouge said holding the emerald.

Shadow and Sarah ran to the group.

"We goin home?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, Shadow this chaos emerald just appeared." Rouge said throwing it to him.

"We're off guys. It's been real." Knuckles said giving Rolf his straw hat.

"I like to thankyou for helping me in da garden Knuckly." Rolf said shaking his hand.

"Um, sure thing Rolf."

"It was fun Eddy. Thanks for showing Sonic and I the school." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah..whatever.." Eddy mumbled.

Amy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey whats that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing Sonic." Amy giggled.

"Well here we go. Cya guys!" Tails yelled.

"Oh and Double Dee! Thanks for the plane ideas!" Tails shouted.

"I hope you enjoy the finer things in life besides building a plane!" Edd yelled.

Shadow raised the chaos emerald in the air.

"Chaos-control!" Shadow yelled.

The force of the chaos emerald blast threw the culdesac. They were gone.

"I wonder what there place is like.." Double Dee wondered.

"I really don't care.." Eddy mumbled.

"Eddy and Sarah sitting in a tree! S I N G I N G!" Ed kept singing.

"Shut up Ed..

**The End.**

**Ok so maybe they were OOC. p**


End file.
